


One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven-

by MisterJoshuaD



Series: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story? [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Character Death, Duelling, Gen, Hamilton References, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Light Angst, POV James Sirius Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJoshuaD/pseuds/MisterJoshuaD
Summary: Harry made the mistake of letting his son go duel.





	One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven-

Meet the latest graduate of Queen's College, James knew he probably shouldn't brag, but dag he's amaze and astonish. Scholars say he's got the same virtuosity and brains as his Pops, but ladies say James brains not there the resemblance stops.

James knew he was only 19, but his mind was older. He was gonna be like his Pops, Harry Potter, exactly like him but bolder. James would shoulder his legacy with pride. He remembered he used to hear him say that someday, "You would blow us all away."

So, when he had heard that someone was trash talking his pop's, he was furious.

James quickly walked down the Diagon Alley, eyes scanning every face. He huffed when he didn't find the man he was looking for. James chewed on his lips, a habit he must've got from his father, who always chewed on his lips, unconsciously.

Anyways.

James saw a trio of witches, who were laughing among themselves. James hummed and shot off towards them, not thinking about his decision. Their backs were turned to him, so he politely tapped on one of their shoulders. They turned to him.

James smiled. "Ladies, I'm looking for a Mr. Robert Crabbe, made a speech last week, our Fourth of July speaker. He disparaged my father's legacy in front of a crowd. I can't have that, I'm making my father proud." He spoke quickly. Bold was he indeed.

They stared at him. Then, one of them, wearing a pale blue coat, spoke, "I saw him just out Broadway a couple of blocks, he was going to see a play."

James grinned widely, he outstretched his hand and the blue dressed witch reluctantly placed her hand in it. He leaned down and pressed a kissed to her knuckles. "Well I'll go visit his box."

He leaned back uo and let go of her hand, watching her blush lightly and scoff. "God, you're a fox." The two other ladies, one with a pale red coat and another with a pale yellow coat, said at the same time. James chuckled. "And ya'll look pretty good in your frocks.  
How bout when I get back we all strip down to our socks?"

The three ladies blushed but giggled. "Okay!"

James grinned and turned on his heel to bounce away. He was totally gonna blow them all away.

 

He arrived at the musical stadium. He took a look at the large building. Huh. Impressive.

James snuck into the stadium with ease. He looked around before spotting him. His brows furrowed and he stomped over.

"Robert-

Robert!"

"Shh I'm tryna watch the show!" Robert snapped, leaning over at his armrest and glaring down at the other wizard.

James felt anger spue in him. "You should've watched your mouth before you talked about my father though." He was fully aware of wizards and witches looking at them, digging their noses into their conversation.

Robert's jaw tightened. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true.Your father's a scoundrel, and so it seems are you." The pure-blood wizard said cooly, despite anger and fear swarming him.

"Ooh!" The crowd around them said.

James shooked with pure anger. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, I don't fool around. I'm not your little school boy friends-"

"See you on the dueling ground! That is, unless you wanna step outside and go now-" James hissed.

"I know where to find you, piss off, I'm watching this show now." Robert snapped back, turning his back on him and giving him the middle finger.

 

James came barging into his father's house, which was a pretty large cottage, but was comfy in the inside.  
He slammed the door and ran up the wooden stairs, his feet smacking loudly. He ran down the hall and threw the door open, starling his father who had papers scattered around him, ink stained hands.

"James-" Harry frowned, seemingly wanting to ask a question but quickly caught off by his eldest son.

"Pops if you had only heard the shit he said about you  
I doubt you would've let it slide and I was not about to!" James shot off at the mouth.

"Slow down-"

But James did not slow down at all.

"I came to ask you for advice. This is my very first duel.They don't exactly cover this subject in boarding school..." James trailed off as his father sighed.

"Did your friends attempt to negotiate a peace?" Harry asked, rubbing his temple.

James shooked his head. "He refused to apologize, we had to let the peace-talk cease."

"Where is this happening?"

"Across the river in London."

"Everything is legal in London." Both wizards said.

Harry shooked his head and stood up. He grabbed his son shoulders and turned him around. "Alright," He grabbed his arm, "So this is what you're gonna do.  
Stand there like a man until Eacker is in front of you  
When the time comes, fire your wand in the air,".He grabbed his fingers, put everything but his pointer finger and thumb down, "This will put an end to the whole affair."

James frowned, fear clutching at his heart. "What if he decides to shoot and I'm a goner?"

Harry frantically shooked his head. "No, he'll follow suit if he's truly a man of honor. To take someone's life, that is something you can't shake. James, your father can't take another heartbreak." He wincedat this.

"Father-" James began.

"Promise me. You don't want this young man's blood on your conscience." Harry turned his son and stared him deep in the eyes. "Please."

"Okay, I promise."

Harry dipped his head. He stood back up and walked behind his desk, pulling open his drawer and pulling a box out. He mentioned is som forward.

"Come back home when you're done. Take my wand." He held the box out, who James opened and took out his father's wand, he looked at it then at Harry. "Why can't I take mine?"

Harry stared at him. "Please. Just take mine." James hesitated, then nodded.

"Be smart, make me proud son."

 

His name is James, he is a poet. James was a little nervous but he can't show it. He was sincerely sorry but he's a Potter with pride. If you talked about his father, he cannot let it slide.

James walked a little towards the other wizard. "Mr. Crabbe! How was the rest of your show?"

Robert pursed his lips tightly. "I'd rather skip the pleasantries, let's go. Grab your wand."

"Confer with your men. The duel will commence after we count to ten."

Count to ten. James could almost imagime how his father felt, when one of his dear friends, Ron Weasely, got in a duel. Oh, so terrified.

'Look ‘em in the eye, aim no higher.' James thought to himself. 'Summon all the courage you require.' James breathed, swallowing harshly. 'Then slowly and clearly aim your wand towards the sky—' James repeated his father's instructions through his mind.

One.

Both men walked forward.

Two.

Wands clutched in their hands.

Three.

James had his father's wand.

Four.

He slowly raised his arm.

Five.

He was terrified.

Six.

He suddenly froze.

Seven.

Pain shot through his hip and quickly spread everywhere in his body.


End file.
